It is useful to monitor vibrational behavior of parts of gas turbines such as used for generating electricity during operation. Internal parts of turbines operate at temperatures well above room temperature. Also, major areas of a turbine are not easily accessible for sensors such as accelerometers during operation. Non-contact measurement solutions for monitoring vibrational behavior of turbine parts during operation are preferred.
It is believed that currently no camera based systems or methods are available to provide images of specific parts of a turbine to enable accurate analysis of high frequency vibrations in a 3D space of such parts.
Accordingly, improved and novel camera based methods and systems are required to record an image of a part of a turbine in operation that moves in a 3D space and that allows accurate movement analysis.